1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with supports used to mount any kind of equipment, for example any kind of electrical equipment, to the body of trunking having an inwardly facing lip along the free edge of each of two side flanges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These lips, which are usually gutter shaped, are normally provided for snap fastening a cover.
However, they may instead be used in a localized area to mount an equipment support instead of a cover.
At present, an equipment support of this kind accordingly comprises groove means on two opposite edges adapted to fit over these lips.
It has on its other two edges tangs adapted to be inserted under the adjacent cover in order to provide the necessary seal at this point.
Equipment supports of this type are generally satisfactory.
They have the following drawbacks, however.
Firstly, they may be fitted to the trunking body only by their edges provided with the groove means.
As a result, they match only one width of trunking (to be more precise, one width of cover), this width being, for example, the distance between the two lips over which they can be fitted.
Trunking is available in various widths.
Thus at present as many different types of equipment support are required as there are different widths of cover, which increases inventory and therefore increases costs.
In the direction perpendicular to the lips over which they are fitted the current equipment supports of this kind have some clearance relative to the lips, within the limits of the groove means by means of which they are inter-engaged with the latter, which is detrimental to their esthetic effect, should they become skewed, to the seal obtained, should a gap remain between them and the lips with which they are engaged, and finally to their stability on the trunking to which they are fitted and consequently to the user's perception of the system.
Finally, being merely fitted alongside the cover for which they are locally substituted, they leave the corresponding end of the cover exposed, again to the detriment of the overall esthetic effect if the cover is not cut perfectly.
A general object of the present invention is to provide arrangements which reduce, if not eliminate these drawbacks.